How Batman V Superman Should Have Ended
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: How I would've handled Batman V Superman, keeping the same cast characters and general plot, but writing it in my own way as I really didn't like the way the film turned out.
1. Metropolis

I drove down the street, I drive down this Street once every week or two to check on Wayne Financial see how its going. But today I drive down the street which is now covered in rubble, bodies, ashes, pieces of what seems like an alien space ship. I never thought this would happen, as a scientist this should make me want to scream in excitement but now I'm screaming in fear, which is not something I've done in a long time. I eventually reach a barricade but not of fences but of people crying and dying, I stop my car and outstep into a dust filled explosion of hell, I always have been an advocate against elitism, I hate when the rich strong-arm the poor, probably not to the extent of Oliver Queen, as I have a secret identity to protect, but I do hold the same stance.

So moments like this humble me, regardless of financial strength all who are in this section of the city are on the same playing field, we're all dammed together.

I pick up my phone, place it in the palm of my hand, I made this phone and championed it for being strong and never scratching. It's ironic looking at the buildings crumbling around me, it's like paper in my hand. The power that humans have is so small compared to what can happen. Anyways so I dial the number, the number of the manager of the Wayne Financial building here in Metropolis, the manager is named Jack, Jack Drake. He's been my friend since childhood I've taken care of his son Tim when he and his wife had a business trip to go to or something. My eldest loves the kid, the little brother he never had, I beg that i don't have to be the one to break it to break it to the 12 year old boy, that I was the last person to speak to his father.

Despite all the hell around me and that I probably should be talking cover from falling debri, I still call him while starring at the building a few blocks away, he picked up in a panic.

"Jack, Jack where are you? Are you in the building?" I call out amongst the ear bleeding nightmare that was Metropolis.

"Bruce, I'm sorry the stairwell was closed off listen to me, please take care of my son, please Bruce please…" Jack said before a meteor shower decided to destroy the building.

I looked at the sign fall, and crush through the road, it was heading towards me destroying Lexcorp trucks and slicing a family in half. I just stared as it rampages throughout the street, I wanted it, I wanted it to come and take me take me back to my parents and to Jason. But I wasn't allowed that, was the universe not wanting Dick to be orphaned twice or was my luck just good or bad. The sign hit a car which exploded knocking the sign up in the air destroying a building behind me. All that came to me was a couple stones ripping small holes in my blue waistcoat.

I stood there recollecting, but my skeptic mind can't allow that, so I look up grasping for knowledge. And that's when I saw him.

He through a flying man straight through a tower letting it fold like a set of Lego, he glanced over in my direction and then flew away. For a second there I thought I scared him. I sit, sit by a slab of what seems like a bank, I sat there wanting death but no, I just waited for 3 hours, every now and again a text from Alfred, Dick, Barbara or one of my other friends. I didn't reply, I couldn't, all I could do was sit cry and eventually...

Scream.

 _18 months later_

Metropolis

The streets were fixed, well after 9/11 we've gotten pretty good at it. All I want to do is help these people. Am I that much of an alien that I refer to humans as "these people". So how does the Man of Steel spend his mornings, well first off he hates being called the Man of Steel. I fly throughout the city's beautiful and elegant skyline, it reminds me of playing videogames as a kid except there's a lot more to consider instead of a game over its people dying, not wanting to hit a building or move to fast or too close causing the glass took shatter.

On the other hand, I keep my ears out always paying attention, it's sad sometimes I wish it was just hearing people taking a shit or having sex, but it's usually depressing, I have had to sit through people dying and when Oliver Queen got ship wrecked, but I seem to still hear his heart beat sometimes which is odd, thankfully you learn to block it out. I connect a few different events going on at once and realise.

It's time to go to work.

This morning, there's a police shootout so I use my super speed to take the guns out of the gang's hands so that the police can make the arrest, I don't have the right to arrest someone so I always have to remember boundaries. Next off a window washer is falling off his platform, so I fly to the top of the building then fly down, getting to the same speed as the guy falling and fly him up and then slowly put him down. Otherwise I could snap his neck and we don't need that. And finally which seems to happen everyday for some reason, a cat is stuck up a tree, so I pick it up and hand it to the little girl on the ground, I just hope that was the cat's owner. I then flew off to the daily planet and changed into my disguise which is a suit, glasses, combing my hair differently, putting in some brown contacts and just change my mannerisms which can sometimes be degrading.

I walked out of the bathroom where a worker was coming down the hallway so I stumbled into him, knocking his coffee on the floor.

"sir, I'm so sorry." I said stumbling around trying to make sure I came off as bumbling as possible.

"Huff you're worse then that CSI who's married to Iris West" the guy said walking off.

I just sighed and continued to my desk. Well this is my life, Clark Kent investigative reporter.


	2. Present Day

_Daily Planet_

Clark walked through the halls and offices saying hello to Lumbard and Jenny along the way and took a seat at his desk, which was just a few metres away from his girlfriend Lois Lane who was sitting there typing up a report. She had a look of serious concentration in her eye, every second she spent typing is a second closer before what she was about to write becomes common knowledge, last month the two went to Central City on a vacation but when conspiracy theories started to become more clear she got in contact with a friend of hers Iris West-Allen who was just married and broke a story about mysterious rescues where an odd flash of light could be seen. The two of them had only spent one night together but he didn't mind, he knew he couldn't stop her from doing anything she wanted so he just let her send the file before saying a word.

"Heya" he finally managed to say.

"Hi how was your morning?" She asked him giving him her full attention.

"Good, feel like people are starting to get used to me." He said.

"That's great the polls show Superman support at an all-time high check out." She said rotating her monitor towards him.

While the 63% of support was interesting he then noticed one of the side headlines reading "Bat vigilante kills again"

"What's that?" he said pointing towards the article.

Lois brought the article up and then quickly skimmed through it before returning her gaze to Clark.

"It's The Batman he's a vigilante in Gotham." She told him.

"A vigilante? Who kills people?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, for the longest time he never did, not even pulled a gun out but about 2 years ago something changed he started getting brutal and eventually he through a guy off a building and well although there seems to be some apprehension to it, he has been dropping bodies recently." She said folding her arms.

"What do you think about him?" he asked.

"I'm mixed on the one hand he has stopped a lot of criminals but then again he kills, breaks and enters not to mention branding people with burns of his symbols." Lois said which made Clark twitch a little.

"Hey what's on your mind?" She asked putting her hand on his forearm.

"I dunno ever since Zod" he said quietly. "I've been questioning my actions is what I do enough and well I could end the conflict in the Middle East like that, or make senators pass more progressive laws but I don't due to my moral compass but I'm wondering if it's right."

"Do what you think is right, this symbol means hope on both our worlds, it makes people want to be better you've seen it, I've seen it. Think positively. She said while turning to a poster of his shield on the wall which made him smile.

Clark stood up and put on his coat after he saw Perry call him with a hand sign through the glass walls of his office, he walked over remembering to stumble along the way.

"What's up boss?" Clark asked while opening the door.

Perry sat in his chair and leaned back adjusting his tie and then put his arm on his wooden desk and caught Clark's eye.

"I would like you to meet our newest employee Henry Olsen." He said jesting towards the short, ginger haired, bow tie wearing guy in the office who had a camera around his neck. He seemed around Clark's age and had a happy smile on his face almost as if he didn't know about the apocalyptic disaster a year and a half ago.

"Hi there nice to meet ya." Henry said outstretching his right hand.

"Likewise Mr Olsen." Clark said returning the hand shake.

"Oh please call me Henry." He said smiling.

"Henry here is going to accompany you to Gotham to report on the motor show being held there in 3 days." Perry said taking off his glasses.

"Yeah word on the street his Ferris Air are gonna show off a whole new jet engine, it's gonna be awesome!" Henry exclaimed in astonishment.

"Ahem," Perry coughed drawing their attention. "Sorry to ask you on short notice but the last guy got married and I have to let him enjoy his life or whatever you kids do now a days. So you up for it Kent?"

"Why would I give this up?" Clark said remembering his conversation from earlier with Lois.

 _Gotham City docks 13 hours later_

While the city was sleeping a crew of armed men with assault rifles were standing around by a semi truck waiting for a red crate to be lowered by a crane from a cargo ship that was docked there. The dock was small just about holding the dozen of them and the truck while still leaving space for the crate. The crane lowered it down to the ground where about four of them got up close to open it up, one of them looked for the locks but then saw that he needed a key. He turned back to one of the men behind him who was slightly scrawnier than the others and gestured for him to head back to the car and get the keys.

The man walked passed the others and along several rows of crates most of them carrying illegal drugs, weapons and even people as some screams could be heard, he just banged on the crate if the victims were two loud. He pulled out a cigarette once he got to the car which was a black Catalac and attempted to light it but it wouldn't work as he leaned his back on the passenger door.

"That's a filthy habit you got there." A deep robotic voice came out of the shadows.

Almost immediately the man's head was slammed into the passenger window and his injured and now unconscious body fell to the ground with small glass shards penetrating his skin.

Over by the crate restlessness set in on the men there, the driver of the truck was slowly nodding off and a sleeping dart to his neck finished the job. The one who ordered the previous guy to go to the car threw his arms up in frustration and slung his gun over his shoulder and walked to the car, but he never made it there just receiving a sleep sentence and being stuffed into an empty crate, but this time the others heard and readied their guns not thinking they would have to use them and slowly spread out searching for this mysterious attacker. Two went into a corner but was met with a smoke pellet and the crane operator also received a sleeping dart but since his window was up everyone else heard. They all moved into the centre in a circle aiming their guns in every direction possible trying to find their attacker. The eight of them felt safe in numbers but their attacker who was standing atop the crane, looking down at them without them noticing just smiled.

Huddling together didn't save them from attack but only made the attacker have to do work. A small device fell from the attackers hands down to the group of men, which subsequently unleashed a swarm of glowing red discs which disrupted their guns making them useless. The chilling sound of electricity surging through the guns was gripping them into fear. Despite that most could tell that they couldn't use their fire arms they still held onto them for safety and security, thinking it would protect them. The attacker then jumped down from the crane using his cape as a glider to control his decent but still managed to kick one of the men right into another knocking them the hell out and just stood in there middle of the Fear stricken group of men in his suit, he was The Batman.

He immediately rushed up to one of them running him back several feet into a crate, punched him few times in the face forcing him to his knees. He proceeded to grab the man's shoulders and knee him in the gut several times. Then another one went up to him with a knife and struck his cowl which just gave off sparks when hit. Batman turned around grabbing the unzipped sides of his leathers jacket and head butted him down to the ground. Another approached but his measly attack was countered and was met with a strike in the face from the Batman's forearm blades. He then hurled the thug into another and then rushed the man to the ground beating him to near death. Then looked up to find the last two were grabbing new guns from a small wooden box in front of the crate that was lowered by the crane. Batman used his grapnel gun and pulled the box towards him pulling the two men with it. He side flipped in the air dodging the debris and one of the men but came down to strike the leader on the floor.

"Who do you work for? Who?" He demanded in that same icy voice from before.

"I'll never tell you" he said in a Russian accent.

The lenses around Batman's eyes lit up causing the man to become more afraid.

"Anatoli Knyaze, wanted for 16 accounts of murder, a suspect in over 40 different terrorist attacks ranging from Star City, Edge City, Moscow, Mumbai and Corto Maltese. Relations to the Black Mask, Richard Dragon, IS, H.I.V.E and Black Manta. But you also have a daughter back in Russia, unlike the police I have no jurisdiction, I will find her and make her beg for mercy do you really want to test me?" He said without a shred of remorse for the actions he just described.

"I don't know he just pays well, he's based over in Metropolis in the city centre, that's all I know please don't hurt my daughter." Be begged.

Batman just knocked him out and turned to the red crate from before and used his batarangs to destroy the locks and open it be found a glass case in the middle of it holding a green rock the size of an apple just sitting there. He opened it and took it out looking at it in wonder and placed it in his belt. He walked out of the crate and freed the women who were trapped in the other crates and making his way to his car where his Butler or more specifically friend spoke to him over the com.

"I trust those men have met Justice sir, I think that's how you describe your actions." Alfred said with sarcasm that he was known for amongst anyone who knew him.

"They're still alive of that's what you're hinting at." Batman said driving out of the peer and removed his cowl allowing his face to breathe.

"So what were they transporting?" Alfred asked.

"A strange glowing green rock, prepare the lab for a spectro-analysis." Bruce said while driving.

"Did you steal it; you aren't turning into that nut in Star City are you?" Alfred sighed.

"Depending on what it is the police will get it back, goodnight Alfred." Bruce said turning the com off and then looked to the empty seat next to him in in sadness.


	3. Update

Really sorry for the lack of an update but it will be continued this weekend as my exams will be over so thanks for reading guys. :) Also next chapter will include KGBeast and Lex!


End file.
